Fork's High
by EmpressMoonlight
Summary: Welcome to Fork's High, home of the...La Push boy's? In this version, Bella and Jacob are the happy little couple, and the Cullen's are the new kids to the town of Fork's Washington. Jacob love's Bella, Bella love's Jacob. Will that change after Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Forks High**"It's another rainy day here in Forks Washington. Of course." I say sighing and looking out the window. I brush my hair back and walk into the bathroom to get ready for school. I quickly jump into the shower and brush my teeth while I shampoo my hair. I get dressed pulling on my jeans and a blue v-neck shirt. Racing down the stairs I wave bye to my dad Charlie as I pass the kitchen. "See ya dad" "See ya Bells" he yells from the kitchen. I grab my coat by the door before I leave jumping into my truck. It's not much of a car, but hey it gets me around. Beside's it was a gift from my boyfriend's dad. I was just glad to have a car I didn't have to pay for myself. Not much pay in a small town like forks. I pull into the school parking and walk towards the school. A brand new shinny silver car is parked over by the gym. "Nice" I eye the car wondering who in this town let alone this school could afford a car like that. "No way!" I look over to the car parked next to it. A red BMW? What the neck is going on here! A car pulls into the parking lot filled with loud music and laughing boys. I smile as I walk towards the loud car. "Hey guys" Four russet boys all with short hair climb out of the car. They wave back. The youngest one comes running to hug me "Hey Bella!" he says with a big smile. "Good morning Seth" Seth is the youngest from the boys. He's the only one out of them who is a freshmen. "Hey, hey, kid. Get your paws off" Jacob says pulling Seth away. "Morning Bells" Jacob says smiling before he leans in to kiss me. "Get a room" Embry calls out. "Wow bro" We all turn around to see Quil's mouth drop as he stare's at the two new cars. "Nice" Embry agreed smiling. Jacob let out a loud snort "Who robbed the dealership?" "Come on" I said pulling Jacob. "We're going to be late" Jacob put his arm around me and I wrapped my arm around his waist, Embry, Quil and Seth following. We walked through the halls everyone going their separate ways. Jacob walked me to my biology class. "See you later" he said gently kissing me. I wrapped my hands behind his neck pulling him closer. He smiled and put his hands on either sides of my waist pulling me closer. I laughed in between kisses. Someone behind us cleared their throat but we didn't stop. Then they cleared their throat again. Jacob opened one eye to see who it was. It was my biology teacher Mr. Banner. Jacob held up one finger signaling for a minute and they closed his eye again. After a few seconds Mr. Banner got angry. "Mr. Black" he yelled. "Get to class now" Jacob pulled away and sighed "Well I might as well now that someone killed the romance" he said rolling his eyes as he walked off to class. I walked into the classroom heading to my seat when I noticed someone sitting in the seat next to mine. I put my bag on the floor next to my desk and sat down. Mr. Banner began his lesson. I reached into my bag and pulled out my notebook. He must be new. I thought to myself. I wanted to see who the new boy was but I didn't want to make it noticeable. I tucked my hair behind my ear slightly turning to the side to take a peek but paused. The boy sitting next to me was staring straight at me with black eyes. Coral black eyes. I pulled back a little staring breathless. Not because his eyes were black or the fact that he was staring at me like he was some kind of crazy. It was because he was...beautiful. He had pale skin and bronze colored hair. His features were strong yet gentle almost as if he was carved from stone or marble. I let out an uneven breath as I let my hand fall onto the desk. The boy's eyes closed and his jaw clenched. He put his hand under the desk and I heard a cracking sound. I looked down at the desk and then at him. I turned my eyes wide to the front of the class. I couldn't help peeking at him every few minutes and blushing. The bell rang and the boy got up speeding towards the door. I blinked a few times and then got up. The restof the day went by in a blur. Jacob and I walked hand in hand to our last class which was the best class. Not because it was the last class of the day but because it was the only class me and Jacob had together. We walked into the classroom and I glanced towards the back of the room. I paused in the doorway It was him. He looked back at me with the same eyes as before. "Bella, you okay?" Jacob asked. I turned to him not sure what to say shaking my head back and forth. I looked over towards were the boy was sitting but he was gone. "Huh?" I said staring at the empty seat. Jacobs gaze followed mine. "Did you hit your head in gym again Bella?" Jacob asked lifting one brow. "I'm fine" I said shaking my head. Class was longer today then it should have been. I kept glancing at the now empty seat behind me. The bell rang I waved bye as Jacob and the gang left. I reached for the car door and noticed the boy with the dark eyes staring at me from across the lot. (to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Nightmare**

I was running through the forest as fast as I could screaming for anyone who would help me. The trees covered the sky so I couldn't tell if it was just the tall bushy trees that made it look like night or if it was night. I could hear the growls of an animal coming from behind me. I prayed for an escape as the growls got closer. Suddenly a howl ripped through the night sky. "Jacob" I yelled in relief "Jake!, Jake!, Jake!" I called out over and over until the howling disappeared. I stopped in the middle of the forest tears streaming from my eyes and my body shaking. I searched frantically for Jacob blinking my eyes repeatedly struggling to see clear "Jake..." I whispered closing my eyes and praying for god's protection. A sharp hiss blew down my neck paralyzing me completely. My eyes wide as I stood waited for my body to move. A figure moved in the shadows in front of me coming closer and closer towards my frozen body. I wanted to scream but couldn't. My mouth wouldn't say the words. As the figure got closer I said my good-bye's in my head. My poor mother Renee who I didn't visit often enough. Would she be okay without me even though she has Phil? Charlie. Poor Charlie. He would be so alone. I would miss Seth, Quil and the others. We've become like family all of us. And Jacob. My Jacob. How would be handle my death? Would he take revenge for what happens to me? Knowing Jake and his werewolf temper he would definitely avenge me. But I wouldn't want that for my Jacob. I would want him to go on in peace and be happy. I don't want him to be burden with what's about to happen. None of them. This wasn't anyone's fault. Just my usual luck. But I wondered what would have became of me and Jacob. Would we of...gotten married? Would we have grown old together surrounded by little reddish-brown cubs? I'll never know... No! Please! This can't be happening! I'm not ready! The figure stepped out from the shadows and I let out a whimper "You." It was him. The beautiful boy with the black eyes. He stood there glaring at me smiling a dark smile. "I cannot resist you anymore. I have to have it" he said. "Have what?" I choked out. He grabbed me by my hair pulling me closer to him my face tilted up towards his. He leaned his face in close to mine and whispered "Your blood" I cried out in pain as his teeth sunk into my skin. His lips were cold against my skin and I could feel the blood running from my neck. I was terrified and yet at the same time not. I wanted him to stop and yet at the same time I didn't. It was a strange kind of confusion I didn't understand. I could feel the pain more now my body becoming limp. I started to slide to the ground but he wrapped his arms around my waist more tightly keeping me in place as he drained me. The pain was less now. The forest seemed darker now and I felt cold. My eyes became heavy as I fought to close them. Finally I let them close giving in to the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting**

I gasped for air and my eyes flew open as I sat up in bed. My breathing heavy as I grabbed hold of my chest sobbing. "It's okay, it's okay" I whispered to myself over and over again. I stared towards the window trying to understand the dream. I shook my head trying to pull myself together. I pulled back the covers and headed towards the bathroom. I was like a zombie turning the water on and undressing. I stood in the shower letting the water run down my body. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. An image popped into my head of me running through the dark forest. I gasped and quickly opened my eyes. I breathed in and blinked my eyes a few times while brushing my hair back. I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around me. I got dressed and fixed my hair taking my time so Charlie would leave. I didn't want to see Charlie yet, afraid of the terrified look on my face. I heard the cruiser pull out of the driveway. I took a deep breath and grabbed my bag walking out the door. I drove to school in a hurry trying to keep my mind off the dream. In my haste I realized I got to school earlier than I had intend to. I grabbed my bag and headed towards the gym. I noticed the silver Volvo parked by the gym as I passed it. I sat under the tree by the gym leaning against it, taking a book out. I tried to focus on the words but the image of me being drained by the beautiful boy flashed through my mind. Closing my eyes I tried to think of something else. "Hello" someone said in a beautiful velvet voice. I opened my eyes and looked up to see someone standing over me. It was him, the boy from yesterday, the boy from my dream. I sat staring at him my eyes wide. What did he want? I thought. "May I" He asked his eyes shifting to the spot beside me. I swallowed and nodded "Sure" I whispered. He sat beside me and I tried to calm myself. It was silent for a minute and then he spoke "I wanted to apologize for yesterday" I blinked confused not being able to shake the dream. "I wasn't...myself yesterday" He said smiling a crooked smile. At that moment I forgot the dream completely and was suddenly dazed by his breathtaking smile. "Oh" I breathed out. He smiled again and I smiled in return. "I'm Edward Cullen" "I'm-" Edward interrupted finishing my sentence "Bella" I looked at him surprised "Yeah" Edward leaned in a little closer "You're very popular." I laughed. "Yeah, I'm not so sure about that one." We sat in silence staring at each other. I noticed his eyes were different from yesterday. I stared deeper into his eyes. They were...golden. Edward must have noticed what I was thinking because his expression became worried. A sound of loud music came from behind and I turned toward the lot. It was Jacob and the gang. "I should go" Edward said. I turned back towards Edward but he was gone. "Bella!" Jacob shouted. I quickly turned and smiled as I got up. Jacob leaned in to kiss me, then we walked off to class the others following. Jacob left me in front of my bio class. "See you later" He said smiling wide. "See ya" I said as he kissed me again. I waved as he walked off to class and then walked into mine. I stopped in the door way as I looked over towards my desk and at the same time Edward lifted his head to look at me. I blushed and walked towards my desk. Sitting down I took a deep breath. "Hello again" he said with a half smile "Hey" I said nervous. It was quiet for a few seconds. He wrinkled his nose "So...your with Jacob" I raised an eyebrow "Yeah". He nodded. "So where did you move from?" " Me and my family moved from Alaska" "Wow. Really? Do they come here?" "Yes. Alice and Jasper are juniors and Rosalie and Emmett are seniors" "Wow big family" He smiled his crooked smile. "We are adopted actually. By our now parents Mr. and Mrs. Cullen" "That's really kind of them." Before we knew it the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and walked towards my locker Edward following. I blushed as I walked beside him. I opened my locker Edward faced towards me. "And you, you live with your parents?" "Yeah. Well no. I live with my dad Charlie. He's the Chief of police and my mother Renee lives in Jacksonville" "You miss her" "Yeah, but she has Phil" "Phil?" "Her new husband. His job has him traveling a lot. She would stay with me but I know it made her unhappy. So this way she doesn't have to stay with me. This way she can be with Phil and I moved here. I turned to open my locker when Seth came running. "Hey Bella!" He called out. Edward turned and Seth froze. Seth stood frozen in front of us with wide eyes. "What's wrong Seth? I asked. His eyes were frighten as he stared up at Edward. I looked at Edward, his eyes tense as he stared back at Seth. "Seth?" I said waving my hand in front of his face. He blinked and looked at me then Edward. "See you later Bella" He whispered backing away. "What was that about?" I said looking up at Edward. Edwards jaw was clenched, his eyes fixative on Seth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Confrontation**

I walked towards the parking lot to meet Jacob and the others. "Hey" Jacob shouted. I walked over and leaned in to kiss Jacob. He put his arm over my shoulders as we leaned against his car. Seth looked at me and then looked towards the ground. "Man" Embry wined. "I wish this baby was mine" He said staring at the red BMW. "Oh that car belongs to Edwards sister." Everyone turned towards me except Seth. "You know them?" Jacob asked. Seth looked up at me and then at Jacob. "Yeah. Edwards really nice. His family just moved here from Alaska." Jacob shrugged. "Well we're going to get going." Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and gently kissed me. "Ugh. I just ate" Quil complained. "Shut up!" Jacob said in between kisses. I got in my truck and drove home. I did my homework while I waited for the wash to be done. When it was done I put the clothes in the dryer and headed into the kitchen to prepare dinner. I took the chicken out of the fridge and placed it on the counter. I grabbed a pan and poured oil in throwing the chicken in. I heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway so I set the table. Charlie walked in and hung his jacket and gun by the door. He walked into the kitchen and sniffed the air. "Mmm smells good" He smiled taking his seat. "Hey dad" "Hey Bells" I gave Charlie his plate and took my seat across from him. "So how was school?" "Um, same as always" "How was work?" "Um, same as always" The rest of dinner was eaten in silence. I washed the dishes while Charlie went into the living room to watch TV. "I'm going to go finish my homework and then go to bed dad" "Okay. Night Bells" "Night dad" I walked into my room and finished up my homework. Jacob called before bed to say goodnight. We talked for a while until I got sleepy. "I love you Bells" "Love you too Jake" I laid in bed thinking about my nightmare. Edward, the beautiful boy in my dreams had drained my blood. What a weird thing to dream about. Drained my blood. I laughed at the thought. He drained my blood like some kind of animal, or...vampire. I snorted at the word vampire. I shook my head. "I've been hanging around too many wolf's." I reached up and turned off the light pulling the covers around my arms. The next morning I took my shower and got dressed. I walked into the kitchen and had a bowl of cereal. "Bye Bells" Charlie called out walking towards the door. "See ya dad" I called out. I put my dishes in the sink and drove to school. I got out and waited for Jake and the others. Jacob walked me to class and said goodbye. I walked in and took my seat next to Edward. I blushed and it felt like a million butterflies filled my stomach. I swallowed hard and peeked up at Edward. He was smiling is breathtaking crooked smile. I nodded unsteady. He raised one hand up to my cheek and gently brushed his finger across. I stared at him dazed and breathed out. What was I doing? I said to myself. I slowly pulled away. "Sorry" He said pulling away. "No" I quickly said touching his hand. I gasped and pulled my hand away looking at him. Edward stayed staring at the table and slowly moved his hand under the table. Mr. Banner handed out worksheets for today's lab. After a few minutes of silence I hesitated. "Can I ask you something?" I asked. Edward thought about it for a minute before answering "Yeah" "Your eyes. Their golden" "Yeah" He said tense. "But...they were black before" "It's the florescence" I raised an eyebrow but quickly dropped the subject. We spent the rest of the class talking about Charlie, his family, Alaska and Forks. The bell rang and we walked towards the door. "Bella!" Jacob shouted running over. "Hey Jake" I said surprised. "What's up?" Something came up at the rez so I won't be in 6th period" "Is everything okay?" I asked "I'm not sure" "Oh hey Jake, this is..." I turned around but Edward was gone. "Where'd he go?" "Yeah sure, sure Bells" He kissed me and ran off. "Bye" I whispered I got to 6th period and took my seat laying my head on my desk. "Hello" A voice called from behind. I smiled wide and quickly turned around. It was Edward smiling his crooked smile. "Your in class?" I asked confused. "Yeah. It seemed like a good day for English Lit" I blushed and turned towards the front of the class. I hated that I couldn't see his face so I turned my head slightly to peek at him. He was staring, his eyes intent on me. That night I couldn't sleep. I thought about Edward most of the night. I waited in the lot for Jacob but a green pickup trucked parked beside me instead. Quil and Seth stepped out. "Where's Jacob?" "Quil and Seth glanced at each other. "Something came up. He won't be here today" Quil said. "Is he alright?" "Yeah. Just some trouble down in Mason. Embry's with him" "Mason?" I asked confused. Quil and Seth glanced at each other again. "What happened?" "Jake will tell you about it later Bella. Don't worry" I walked to class thinking. The whole day flew by and Edward was in 6th period again today. "This is becoming a habit" I joked. He laughed. The bell rang and we walked to the lot together. I couldn't stop looking at him. What girl could? He was beautiful from head to toe. The perfect man. We got to the parking lot and I noticed Jacobs car parked there with him leaning against it laughing with the others. Seth turned towards Edward and I, his eyes wide and made a silent gasp. Jacob turned towards us and stared. Edward stopped behind me. Jacob pushed away from his car and stood with his hands balled into fists. Embry, Quil and Seth looked at Jacob and then us. "Jake?" I asked confused. Quil moved slowly towards me and pulled me over to Seth. With furious eyes Jacob stared at Edward. Edward stared back with harsh eyes. Embry and Quil walked over to stand on either side of Jacob. Jacob's whole body shaking took one step towards Edward. In a blur four figures moved to Edwards side crouched, their lips pulled over their teeth. I stood in horror my eyes wide.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Cullen's**

I stood in horror my eyes wide. Frighten. Confused. "Fight!" Mike Newton yelled. The whole school was staring now. I couldn't blink my eyes. Jacob and Edward stood three feet from each other blood thirst in their eyes. Quil and Embry just waiting for Jacob to make a move. On Edwards side four beautiful figures stood. Two beautiful girls in a low crouch. One of the girls had blond long golden locks. If looks could kill I thought. The other girl was a little thing with short black spiked hair. She was doll like. The two boys, one huge with a wide grin and the other who was just as beautiful as the rest but scared me a bit. They were all more beautiful than anyone had any right to be. The only thing I could conclude was that they were the rest of the Cullen's. Seth stood in front of me one arm stretched out shielding me. "Do you really want to do this here?" Edward asked coldly. "What-are-you-doing-with-my-girlfriend-leech?" Jacob asked slowly. Edward smiled at Jacob darkly glancing in my direction. Jacob squinted at Edward his entire body shaking. "I asked you a question leech!" Jacob shouted. I could hear Mike and Eric argue over who was going to win the fight. "I got 10 on Jacob" Mike said. "I got 10 on the blond" Eric said. "Look at her face. She could probably take them all" "I'm not trying to take your girlfriend if that's what your worried about pup" I heard a hiss come from the direction of the blond and I flinched. "Edward the principal" The dark haired girl warned. "Stay away from Bella" Jacob warned. The Cullen's backed away and the students scattered as the principal made his way onto the lot. Jacob watched as the Cullen's left. Edward glanced at me one last time before he turned to leave. When they were gone Jacob turned to me his eyes furious. "Give me your keys Bella" He whispered. I blinked looking at him like he was speaking a foreign language. Jacob put out his hand. "What. Why." I whispered. Jacob closed his eyes tightly, his hand shaking in the air. "Please Bella" He said trying to calm himself. I reached into my pocket and handed him my keys to the truck. He tossed them to Embry and he caught them. Jacob grabbed me by my arm. "Ow Jake" I winced. "Embry" Jacob said in a furious tone. "Drive Bella's truck to her house" "Right!" Embry nodded. "Quil, you and Seth go to Sam and the others" "Right Jacob!" Seth gave me a pained look before getting into the car. Jacob pulled me over to his car opening the passenger door for me. "Get in" He whispered. "What's going on Jacob?" I asked angry now. Jacob released my arm. "Bella just get in" I huffed throwing my hands up as I got in the car. "Sorry about your arm" Jacob walked around to the other side and got in. He turned the key to the ignition and pulled out of the lot in a hurry. "What's going on Jake?" He didn't answer me. "Jake!" I shouted. His hands tighten around the steering wheel. I sighed and turned towards the window. We arrived in front of my house a few minutes later. Jacob cut off the engine. We sat in silence for a minute. "So, are you going to tell me now what's going on?" I asked folding my arms. "I can't tell you Bella" "What do you mean you can't tell me" I shouted. He was silent. "Jake" I said touching his arm. "Since when do we have secrets from each other?" Jacob rolled his eyes. "Fine". He tried to calm himself. "You know how our clan has legends" He said staring out the window while he talked. I nodded. "Well...their one of them" "The Cullen's? I'm lost" He sighed and started again. "There are stories about the cold ones" He said his voice dropping. "Cold ones?" "Yes. The way it goes is my great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty to keep them off our lands. The cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolves." "Enemies?" He turned to look at me. "The Cullen's" He struggled to say. "Came to our territory during my great-grandfathers time. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did. They weren't supposed to be dangerous" He said rolling his eyes. "So a truce was made. If they stayed off our lands then we wouldn't expose them." "So if they're not dangerous why make the treaty?" "There's always a risk for humans to be around them. They claimed they didn't hunt humans, that they hunted animals instead." "So the Cullen's are these cold ones? But you said they were in the time of your great-grandfather. How are they the same people?" Jacob sighed. "They are immortal. They are the same ones" "Immortal?" I asked confused. "Blood drinkers" I started to think about my nightmare. Blood drinkers I thought. He saw my confused face. "Vampires" He whispered. Vampires? I clenched my stomach shaking my head. No it can't be. "Vampires are fictional" I whispered. Jacob roared in laughter. My eyebrows pulled together staring at him. "What's so funny?" He looked at me. "Seriously Bella?" "What?". "Fictional?" He said staring himself up and down. "We're werewolves Bells. "Is it really so hard to believe?" I sat in silence. I felt like I was going to be sick. No I was sick. Vampires. Edwards face flashed across my mind. The Edward from my dream and then the Edward I've come to know. I felt dizzy. I put my hands over my head. "You should go" Jacob said. I looked up at Jacob still feeling dizzy. "Why?" Jacob looked over towards my house. "Charlie will be home soon. And you don't look so well" I nodded. He was right. I opened the door and took one step out. "Oh, and Bella…" Jacob stopped me. I turned towards him. "Yeah?" "I don't want you talking to that bloodsucker. And I don't want to see you around him" He said angrily. I looked at him shocked. What? Not see Edward? The thought of it caused panic. "Jacob you can't tell me who to be friends with!" I shouted. Jacob breathed heavy closing his eyes. I got out of the car slamming the door. "Bella" Jacob called. I hesitated and turned around. "What?" "I forbid it Bella" He said in a flat tone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Overcast**

I stood there in the driveway as I watched Jacob drive away. I walked in the front door slamming the door behind me. I walked up the stairs into my room throwing my bag in the corner. Throwing myself across the bed I shut my eyes. Forbid! How could he! I may be Jacob's girlfriend but I'm not his property! "I'm home" Charlie called from down stairs. "Shoot" I said running downstairs. "I'm so sorry dad-" Charlie held up a box of pizza. Thank god I thought. "Hope you didn't already prepare anything Bells" "No, actually this is great timing" We walked into the kitchen and ate. "So how's Jacob? I paused a minute looking up at Charlie then back down at the table. "He's fine" I mumbled taking a bite of my pizza. "That's good." Charlie went to go watch TV and I headed upstairs. The next morning I got ready for school and went downstairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I heard Charlie laughing in the kitchen. "What's so fun-" I paused in the doorway. "Hey Bells" Jacob said grinning. Jacob and Charlie were sitting at the table eating breakfast. "What's going on?" I asked confused. "We're going to school together." I stood staring at Jacob still confused. "I have a car Jake" "I know. I just wanted to" "Okay" I mumbled. We got to school and Quil and the others were waiting for us. Jacob walked me to my first period. "So Jake, why did you decide to pick me up today?" Jacob glanced at me "I just figured it would be nice. You know the boyfriend picking up the girlfriend..." Jacob rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'm protecting you." I shook my head. "Jake don't do this. Edwards not dangerous." Jacobs hand tightened around mine. I winced. He released my hand. "Sorry" He mumbled. I kissed him on the cheek and walked into class. I sat down and turned to Edward. I hesitated looking at him. "Hi" It took him a few seconds to answer. "Hi" He said without looking at me. "Edward I-" "Look Bella. I don't think we should be friends" "What?" I breathed breathless. "Jacob is hot tempered I don't think drawing attention is a smart move. People will start talking and I-" Edward looked at me. I fought the tears that formed in my eyes. "Bella please" Edward said in a pained voice reaching for my cheek. "I know what you are. Jacob told me." Edward pulled his hand back and turned away. "And I don't care" He turned back towards me and the both of us sat staring into each others eyes. The bell rang and we sat frozen gazing into each others eyes as everyone around us left. "Um, Bella?" A voice called. Edward glanced over towards the door and then back at me. "I think your guard dog is here" Edward whispered. I turned to see Seth standing in the doorway. I turned back towards Edward, tears running down my cheek. "I'm sorry" He said leaving. I wiped the tears and breathed out. "We should go" Seth said. I was angry. What the heck was this? Jacob picking me up. Seth meeting me after class. What's next? I stood next to Seth trying to control my breathing. "Sorry" Seth whispered. "Jake's orders." I nodded feeling dizzy. I struggled to walk straight through the halls. Clinging to the walls I tried to catch myself. "Hey. Are you okay Bella?" "I want to go home" I whispered. "I don't know Bella" Seth said scratching his head. "Please" I asked kneeling to the ground. "I'll have to ask Jake." I Felt myself being lifted so I looked up. It was Quil. "Go on Seth. I'll take her. You go tell Jacob" "Okay" Seth gave me a half smile "Feel better" Quil walked me to the parking lot and opened the door. Embry made his way over to us. "Jacob said it was okay, and for me to go along." We got to my house and Quil and Embry helped me in. I laid in bed kicking my shoes off and pulling the covers over me. I dreamt about Edward. His golden eyes, his lips, his face, his smile. Every detail. It was so real I wasn't sure if I was awake or not. My eyes opened and I realized it was all I dream. I began to cry holding tight to my pillow. There was a knock at my door. "Bells?" Jacob said peeking in. "Can I come in?" I turned to the other side wiping the tears from my face. Jacob walked over towards the bed. "Bella, are you okay?" "Fine" I sniffed. Jacob laid beside me putting one hand on my waist. "Come on Bells. Don't be mad" Jacob wined. I didn't answer. I was afraid if I spoke I would start to cry again. "Look Bells. I know you don't like having babysitters, but it's for your own good." I felt the tears again. "I'm just trying to protect you Bells. Please." I sighed and turned towards Jacob. We laid facing each other Jacob hugging me tight. "So does this mean you forgive me?" "I guess" I said putting my arms around him. "I love you Bells" "Love you too Jake" I muffled into his chest. The next few days went by in a blur. Jacob would pick me up and drop me off for school. I had a babysitter walk me to every class, Seth and the others would trade off watching the house and Jacob would hang out on the weekends with me. However, none of this was as bad as Edward. Edward wasn't speaking to me. He didn't even look at me. When we were in class he would just stare out the window like I wasn't there. I walked to the lunch room after fourth period. I grabbed a tray and shuffled a bunch of food on to it. Right I thought. Who am I kidding. Like I was really going to eat any of this. I hadn't had much of an appetite these days. Putting my tray down I took a seat. I picked up a piece of bread picking it apart. I thought about things. Why was I so upset about Edward? He wasn't my boyfriend and I haven't known him that long. But something about not seeing him or talking to him made me upset. I felt empty and confused. His smile kept popping up in my head. Could I have feelings for Edward? But I was with Jake. I loved Jake. Then what's wrong with me? I thought. I felt like I was slowly dying. "Hey Bella" Seth called. Jacob kissed me as he took his seat beside me. I composed myself with a fake smile. Fighting the tears back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Performance

I smiled and tried to look alert as the La Push Boys took their seats.

"Geez Bella. What did wheaty do to you?" Jacob asked staring at my tray.

"Oh" "Hey Bella. Can I have your Jell-O?" Quil asked with a wide grin. I picked up the Jell-O

"Um, sur-"

I turned to see Seth staring at me. He looked like those cartoon characters with the wide watery eyes.

"Um, Bella? Is that green Jell-O?"

I looked at the bowl with my eyebrow raised.

"Yeah."

"Green is my favorite color you know?"

"Oh. I didn't know that Seth"

Quil squinted his eyes at Seth.

"Well I asked first runt"

"Yeah well Bella likes me better" Seth said sticking his tongue out.

"Butt out runt!"

"You butt out you big goon!"

Jacob and Embry sat in silence eating their lunch. I felt a little silly sitting in the middle holding a bowl of Jell-O while Seth and Quil exchanged insults. After a few minutes of insults they were suddenly quiet. Out of nowhere there was a spoon in the middle of the Jell-O. Quil's mouth hung open and Seth looked like he was about to cry. Jacob pulled his spoon out of the bowl scooping up some Jell-O, and ate it. Embry couldn't stop laughing. I sat there staring at all of them. Seth and his watery eyes, Quil sulking, Embry laughing and Jacob finishing off the last bite of Jell-O. My family. I began laughing so hard. I couldn't believe it. I was laughing. Real laughter. It's the first time in a week I've actually laughed without having to fake it. It felt good. On the ride home I started to feel a little guilty. I was in a lot of pain about Edward but I also felt bad that I had to fake my happiness around Jacob and the others. I mean I love Jake with all my heart. Seth and the others too. We were family. Right I thought. I could be without Edward Cullen. I mean I just met him. I waved bye to Embry and Quil as they drove off. I put my stuff upstairs and grabbed my copy of Pride and Prejudice. I walked out to the bench swing in the back and opened my book. I sat there swinging, the wind blowing across my face. My gaze moved to the upper-right hand corner of the page. There was a light that danced off the page. I turned to see where the light came from but I couldn't see anything. I turned back towards my book when I heard the most beautiful sound.

"Hello"

I quickly looked above me. Edward was sitting in my tree with his breathtaking crooked smile on his face. I tried to hide my desperation to see him.

"Is this a bad time?" He spoke again and my eyes fluttered with sheer joy.

"No. I'm just reading"

I closed the book and laid it beside me. I patted the empty space beside me. He looked at me with curious eyes.

"Aren't you angry with me?"

"Why? Because you've ignored me for a week."

Edward sat above me staring into my eyes. I smiled and shook my head.

"No" I said patting the space again.

I didn't even see him climb down. One minute I was looking up and the next, I was still looking up while he was sitting beside me. I looked at him with a half shocked half amazed look. His eyes turned wide.

"I-I thought you knew"

"I do, I do" Relief washed over him.

"It's just that...it's still interesting to see. Up close."

Edward smiled a little half smile.

"So you don't mind me being here?"

"Are you kidding?" I blushed and bent my head down.

"I'm actually really...happy"

He placed his finger under my chin lifting my head. I knew if I looked into his eyes I would be blinded by his beauty.

"I'm sorry" He spoke softly. "About my behavior towards you at school"

I looked into his eyes and quickly turned bright red. Edward fought a smile.

"I know how easily your boyfriend loses it. I didn't want to ruffle his fur and start a war"

Edward released my face and brushed my cheek with his finger.

"I don't think I can stay away from you anymore Bella"

"Then don't" I whispered.

I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up.

"I guess I should go"

"Wait! Will you come again?"

He smiled my favorite smile.

"As long as you want me to"

I smiled and ran inside. Charlie walked in just as I did.

"Hey dad" I said out of breathe trying to fix my hair.

Charlie stood there staring.

"You okay Bells?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well your all red for one. Do you have a fever?"

I faked a cough.

"No, no. Just hungry" I said heading into the kitchen.

I quickly cooked up some pasta. The door bell rang. It was Jacob of course. We finished up dinner and then went into the living room to watch TV with Charlie. After a while I walked Jacob to the door.

"Goodnight" He said leaning in for a kiss.

I felt his body stiffen. He pulled away from me and I looked up at him.

"What's wrong Jake?"

Jacob's eyes were tightly closed. He wrinkled his nose and glared at me.

"You stink"

"Jake!"

"Bella" He said, his body starting to shake. "What-did-I-tell-you?"

Panic flew through me. Oh crap! Oh crap! He knows!

"I don't know-"

"Bella. Don't feed me that I don't know what your talking about crap!. You were with him after I had forbid you not to!"

"Jake I swear. I wasn't"

"Bella I can smell that bloodsucker! "He's all over you!"

Okay. How do I get out of this one. I thought. Right.

"Duh. Jake he sit's next to me in bio"

Jacob calmed himself.

"Oh" He smiled embarrassed. "But no talking".

"Promise" I kissed him and went inside.

"Nite dad" I said running up the stairs.

"Nite Bells"

I went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. When I was done I walked back into my room and closed the window. I saw Quil in his wolf form sitting by the trees. Laying in my bed I couldn't stop smiling. It was like I was on cloud 9. Everything was perfect. I had great friends, a great guy and now Edward. Edward. I'm so glad Edward and I are speaking again. I really missed him. And now I don't have to try so hard to fake a smile. My performance will be real. I really don't see why Jacob has to live by silly rules from the past. There's nothing wrong with Edward Cullen. We're only friends. I paused thinking about the words friends and Edward. "…Right?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Friend

I woke up to the sun's light shining through my window. I raised my arm to shield my face from the light. I smiled wide as I thought about Edward sitting in my tree yesterday. I ran into the bathroom to shower then quickly got dressed. I just about plunged head first down the stairs in my haste.

"Well your up early"

Charlie was sitting in the kitchen reading the paper.

"It's nice out today isn't it?" I nodded in agreement looking out the window. I glanced up at the clock,

"Huh?"

Oh great I thought. 7:00! I guess I was in too much of a hurry. Guess I should have some cereal. I grabbed a bowl and poured some frosted flakes in, adding the milk. I sat down taking my time, chewing each bite.

"Okay Bells. See you later"

"Bye dad"

I finished up and washed out my bowl. Sitting by the window I became impatient. A few minutes later there was a honk.

"Finally"

I ran outside getting into the car.

"Hey Jake"

"Morning Bells" Jacob said leaning over to kiss me.

"You seem happy"

Geez, he can tell?

"Yeah. It's because it's sunny!" …Wait, What do you mean?"

Jacob glanced at me.

"So, I'm not usually happy?"

Jacob let out a sigh.

"No, but I know you. You've been smiling a lot lately and it…it's just, something hasn't seemed right. And today you seem happier than you've been in awhile."

I felt really bad. I wasn't fooling anyone lately, after all. Well, no one but myself anyway. Jacob half smiled,

"It's nice though"

We got to school a few minutes later. I wasn't feeling so happy anymore. Jacob held my hand as we walked to my class. He kissed me and I walked in. Edward wasn't there like he usually is, so I figured he was running late. I sat down just as soon as the bell rang and stared at the door. Mr. Vanner started the lesson about something I don't remember. 10 minutes passed and still no Edward. Where was he? Class was over and I slowly got up gathering my things. Seth stood by the door waiting for me. We were quiet as we walked to my next class. I turned to walk in

"He's not coming"

I turned to Seth who was staring down at his shoes.

"When...when the weather is nice, the Cullen's stay away."

I stood there staring at Seth. How did he know I was upset about Edward? And why was he being so nice about it? Seth peeked up.

"Thank you" I whispered.

Seth looked at me surprised. Sitting in class I stared out the window. This was going to be a long day. Jacob dropped me off at home after school.

"See you later?"

"Yeah"

I kissed him and he pulled me in closer. His lips moved from mine down to my neck. I breathed out. Jacobs hand slowly moved down my neck, towards my chest and I pulled away.

"Sorry" He whispered. "Or maybe I'm not"

I blushed as I looked into his eyes.

"I'll see you later, Jake."

I walked in setting my bag by the door. Tonight's menu is baked chicken. Dinner was ready by the time Charlie got in. We ate and talked about our day. When we were finished, Jacob arrived with a movie. Some guts and gore movie naturally. Since it was the weekend, Charlie agreed to it, but when the movie was over he didn't look too well. Charlie quickly got up,

"Goodnight"

Jacob wrapped his arm around me smiling.

"And say the same Bella" Charlie called from upstairs .

I laughed unwrapping Jacobs arm from me. When we got outside Jacob froze.

"What's wrong?" Jacob sniffed the air looking around.

"Jake?"

"Seth!"

Seth came out from behind the trees in his wolf form.

"Is everything in order Seth?"

Seth nodded and Jacob nodded back.

"It's fine I guess…" Jacob said looking over me.

"I'm going to do a sweep with Seth before going home"

"Okay"

Jacob held me tight before taking off into the woods with Seth. I locked the door behind me and went up to take my shower. I dried my hair, then slipped on my nightgown. I could hear Charlie snoring as I walked the hall to my room. I could hear my cell phone ring from my room. It was Jacob.

"Hello"

"Hey Bells. Just wanted to let you know everything is good. So you can sleep in peace."

"Thanks"

"Love you Bells"

"Love you too Jake, Bye."

I put the phone down and turned around. I gasped staring at the window.

"Hello"

He was sitting in my window. I stood frozen my eyes wide.

"Is this too weird?" Edward asked.

"Yes" I nodded.

Edward nodded. "Sorry. I'll go"

I blinked confused. "Huh? No, No" I walked over to him. "I didn't mean it's weird you shouldn't be here. I only meant it's weird because..."

I paused while I blushed. Edward raised an eyebrow waiting for my answer. I glanced at him then looked away.

"Because this is something I would usually dream about"

Edward fought a smile. "Oh"

I shouldn't of told Edward about me dreaming about him… He was looking at me funny, now. Edward stroked my cheek,

"You look lovely in blue. It suites you"

I blushed and he laughed softly.

"How did you get passed Seth?"

"He's doing a run in the woods. He'll be back in a few minutes" Edward laughed.

"What?" I asked curious.

"He's singing."

"Come. I don't want him to see you."

I sat on the bed and Edward followed. I thought about that for a minute.

"Wait. How do you know that?"

"I can hear him"

I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean, you can hear him?"

Edward hesitated.

"You can hear what he's...thinking?"

He was silent for a minute, then spoke.

"Yeah. I can read minds."

"Really?"

"Everyone but yours"

"Why? Is there something wrong with me?"

Edward laughed.

"What?"

"I tell you that I can read minds, and you think something's wrong with you?"

I don't think that's so strange. I frowned.

"Sorry" He said. "I don't know why I can't read yours. I just can't."

"Does the rest of your family read minds too?"

"No. But they can do other things."

"Like what?"

He hesitated again.

"Alice can see the future, and Jasper controls emotions."

"Wow, Alice can see the future?"

"Well she can see the path people are on. But there not absolute until it's final"

A pained expression crossed Edwards face. We spent hours talking until it started to get light outside. Charlie's snoring stopped so I knew he would be up soon.

"I should go"

Edward walked towards the window. He stopped and turned towards me,

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

I blushed and nodded.


End file.
